


虹色冒险 loving u is red

by validssx123



Category: Real Person Fiction, 昊磊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/validssx123/pseuds/validssx123





	虹色冒险 loving u is red

霍震霄x黎簇

霍震霄下意识地放轻了脚步，走进他和黎簇的卧房，意外地发现本该早睡的黎簇侧卧在床的一边玩着手机。他看上去像在洗漱完后，没有好好穿衣服，只随意地将丝质睡袍盖在下半身。房间光线昏暗，只有床旁边的落地灯，暖暖地打在黎簇的身上，让他裸露出的肌肤散发着羊脂玉般莹润细腻的光泽。霍震霄顺着黎簇后背的蝴蝶骨扫到他因侧卧而更显不胜一握的腰，直达虚掩在睡袍下的浑圆，越发觉得口干舌燥。

霍震霄弯下腰，将头埋在黎簇的颈窝，深吸了一口气，鼻尖充满了黎簇身上散发的梨子香味，往常闻起来清新的味道此刻却让霍震霄品出了几分勾魂的味道。霍震霄的发丝和呼吸拂过脖子，让黎簇觉得有几分痒，他终于回过头看着霍震霄了。  
“怎么回来地....."，话还没有讲完，霍震霄就堵住黎簇的嘴，给了他一个湿热的吻。他的手也从黎簇肩胛骨一路向下滑，揉捏了一把对方柔韧有弹性的翘臀，手指就要往穴口探去。黎簇心想，正事还没办，可不能叫你得逞，手脚并用推开了霍震霄。两人嘴分来时牵连的银丝挂在黎簇唇边，无端生出几分淫糜。黎簇任由他踹在霍震霄小腹的脚被其一把握住，躺在床上喘了喘，懒洋洋地发问，“今天怎么回来地这么晚，还浑身的酒味，说，喝了多久。” 霍震霄低头把玩着黎簇纤细的脚踝道，“今天聊到城西那块地开发的事，就久了点，酒没喝多少，助理帮我挡了大半。”  
“就为这事生我气呀，早说带你一起去，你又不同意”，感受到黎簇又踹了自己一脚，霍震霄忙说，“下次一定早点回来，宝贝别生气了。”  
说着，霍震霄弯下腰想吻住黎簇的唇，握住脚踝的手又滑向了他的双腿间。黎簇早已在之前的吻中有所意动，但又不想那么容易让霍震霄如愿以偿。他顺势拉着霍震霄的领带将他带到床上，自己翻身一滚下了床，并将撒落的睡袍披在身上。两人位置互换，黎簇居高临下望着床上的霍震霄，轻扯着嘴角笑了一下，“浑身酒味还想碰我，还不去洗澡，臭死了。”

 

黎簇重新躺回床上，承受霍震霄来势汹汹的吻和身下猛烈的撞击的时候，心里想不明白怎么就变成了这样。明明自己是打算趁着霍震霄去洗澡的时候，睡到客房冷他一晚上的，怎么就被一把扯回到床上，在霍震霄连番的亲吻和爱抚中软了身体，藏起来的润滑也被翻了出来，此刻正随着霍震霄快速抽送的炽热溢出穴口，让腿间一片腻滑。似乎感知到爱人的不专心，霍震霄舔咬了一口黎簇的乳头，激得黎簇湿滑的甬道无意识地收缩一下。霍震霄从中得趣，将乳晕连同乳首一齐纳入口腔，又吸又舔。“啊......",黎簇感到一阵阵快感从胸口流向大脑, “右边...右边也要。” 黎簇无法克制敏感点被这么玩弄的快感，生理性的泪水滑过眼角，晕染出一片红，带着哭腔要求道。霍震霄却停了下来，连带着阴茎也特意避开了黎簇g点，一下一下慢慢地撞击，“那你该说什么呢，宝贝？”  
“霍震霄...老.....老公，我要，快给我”  
“如你所愿”  
霍震霄，吻住另一边被他冷落已久的红豆，一只手不忘揉捏着之前备受宠爱的乳首，持续给予黎簇快感。身下也快速碾过黎簇的敏感点，没过多久，霍震霄就感受到黎簇甬道一阵阵收缩，知道他快到了，用手帮忙撸了撸黎簇颜色干净的阴茎，让他痛快射出来。

 

“抱我去浴室，我要去洗澡”  
“我还硬着”  
“我累了，我要洗洗睡了，是你说的不要熬夜”

 

黎簇被抵在浴室墙壁上，双手搂着霍震霄的脖子，两条腿扣在对方精瘦的腰上，湿热的甬道被霍震霄粗热的性器鞭挞，g点被持续刺激的快感让他不由自主收缩自己柔软高热紧致的内道，缠着对方硬挺的阴茎。他将头抵在霍震霄肩上，舌头有一搭没一搭地舔着对方的耳垂，放肆地贴着耳朵从唇缝溢出一声声难耐的呻吟。“宝贝，你叫我得更硬了”，霍震霄掐着黎簇的腰，顺着进攻的节奏，一上一下地抛着黎簇的上半身，让性器在地心引力的作用下深入对方的幽谷。”啊.....啊...太深了，慢...慢点“，黎簇在一阵阵承受不住的快感中绷紧了身子，连小腿都有几分筋挛，“老公，你.....你快点，我.....我.....我受不了。” 听着黎簇黏腻的泣音，霍震霄加速冲击了几十下，最后抵在黎簇肉道的敏感点上发泄了出来，而黎簇在一股股液体的冲击下交代了今晚的第二次。

 

第三次是黎簇被霍震霄抱在怀里，面对着镜子，双腿敞开搭在身后人有力的臂膀上。黎簇脸皮薄，闭上眼睛不忍看他是如何被爱人操弄。但是霍震霄却柔声一下又一下哄着他睁眼仔细看，宝贝你快看看，小朋友不要害羞，老婆你快看你有多好看之类的骚话讲了一箩筐。黎簇睁开眼，看到镜中的自己面色潮红，眼尾还带着红痕，锁骨和脖子附近遍布着吻痕，两边的乳头连着乳晕都红肿异常还留下了牙印，霍震霄粗大的性器出入于自己潮湿泥泞的腿间，穴肉都被操得跟随阴茎的挺动外翻，之前泻进去的精液也顺着大腿内侧流了出来。霍震霄感受到爱人在自己怀中变得更加敏感，随意抽动阴茎都受到高热湿润的甬道的热情的挽留。对着镜子做给双方带来了额外的快感，看着自己如何征服爱人以及被征服给两人都带来了极大的心里满足感。黎簇很快承受不住，但是阴茎却泻不出什么东西，直被干到流出一小股黄色的液体。看到爱人被自己干射后，霍震霄也痛快地发泄出来。

 

不应期很快过去，霍震霄扣着黎簇的腰，再次从背后进入了对方。黎簇的脚一接触地面，便因过度的快感而发软站不住。“老公，我真的不行了。”，黎簇哭着向霍震霄求饶。霍震霄一边操弄着对方，一边指引对方走出浴室到床边。黎簇被身体里肆虐的性器弄地发软，向着浴室门挪了几步路就走不动路，霍震霄又快速插了几下，插地黎簇腿软就要倒下。“老公，我....我走不动了”黎簇再次求饶。霍震霄抱着黎簇走出浴室，阴茎却还留着黎簇体内，走动之间又逼出黎簇承受不住的呻吟。黎簇背挨到床上，就累地要睡过去，但是体内频繁进出的粗大又激地他无法安睡，他只好用力地收缩甬道，夹着霍震霄的阴茎，嘴里发出小动物般细弱的呻吟，叫着我不行了，老公快放过我之类的混话，哄着对方射了。

 

后续：  
霍震霄被罚在书房睡了一个礼拜。


End file.
